The present disclosure relates to non-invasive monitoring of blood metabolite levels of a patient. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to solutions for non-invasively monitoring blood metabolite levels of a patient using a sensor array and electromagnetic impedance tomography.
Blood metabolite levels, including glucose, lactic acid and hydration levels, are important indicators of health and the physical condition of a patient. In non-invasive blood-metabolite monitoring systems, measurements of biological data are taken at the surface (epidermis) of a patient's body. These surface measurements are more sensitive to changes in the body than those invasive measurements taken at the layers below (e.g., dermis or subcutaneous layers). Fluctuations in temperature, perspiration, moisture level, etc., can cause rapid and dramatic variations in a patient's biological data. When attempting to determine biological data (i.e., blood metabolite levels) through the epidermis layer (using sensors on the skin), difficulties arise in compensating for these variations.